Watchers and Vigilantes
by kirallie
Summary: No pairings. BtVSBatman. A Watcher saves a vigilante from a vampire nest and friendship grows.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the characters from Batman and wherever Dick's incarnation as Nightwing comes from. The only things I know about them comes from the Batman movies and other people's fics so this will not be canon and will probably end up AU.  
__I know I shouldn't be starting another fic but I was getting sick of this bouncing around in my head! No fics will be abandoned due to this one. I work on them when they inspire me too, hence the various WIP's.  
__Pairings: Not sure yet. Will take suggestions.  
__Timeline: Set about 2 years after S7 of Buffy._

**Chapter 1**

Dick knew he had to get up or he was dead but he didn't have the energy to move. He gasped as rough hands lifted him up and couldn't help a pained cry at the searing agony in his neck. He became vaguely aware of the fact that he was losing a lot of blood and weakly tried to fight back but his limbs wouldn't cooperate. So much for a simple bust. Panicked screams caused him to relax as he was dropped ungracefully to the hard cement floor, Bruce was here. With that comforting thought he allowed darkness to claim him. He remained unaware as his rescuer turned him over and swore as his uniform was revealed. He never felt himself being gently lifted and carried out of the warehouse before being lowered carefully into a car.

-------------

He blinked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. His memories were hazy but he was sure he wasn't in his apartment, the hospital or his room at Wayne Manor. It took him a few minutes to realise he was still in full uniform, mask and all, except for his boots. With that realisation most of the cobwebs cleared although he still felt incredibly weak and ached all over. Obviously someone had pulled him out of the warehouse but who? An enemy or a good samaritan who was in the right place at the right time?

Dick studied what he could see of the room without sitting up, he hurt too much to attempt that just yet. He was lying on a double bed and had been covered with a lightweight blue blanket. His various wounds had obviously been treated as well as they could be while he was in uniform and he could feel a thick bandage on his neck. Across form the bed was a closed door and a solid wood dresser. Aside from the matching bedside tables and a closet the room was empty. Someone's guest room? His eyes went back to the door as it opened but he closed them to mere slits in the hopes of fooling whoever came in into thinking he was still unconscious, not that anyone would be able to tell behind his mask. The man who walked in did nothing to reassure Dick. He was tall, just over six feet, with shaggy dark brown hair and one brown eye, the other hidden by an eye patch. He held himself like a fighter and was dressed in dark, well-worn clothes. Dick couldn't see any obvious weapons but that didn't mean there weren't any. He held himself still as a gentle but calloused hand felt his pulse and checked the bandage on his neck.

"I really hope you wake up soon or we're going to have to risk a hospital. I'm not exactly equipped to try giving you a blood transfusion." The warm concern in the voice was a surprise, not cold and hard like your usual thug. Deciding to take a risk he opened his eyes, making a feeble attempt to push himself up and relaxed slightly at seeing the genuine warmth and relief in that single brown eye. Gentle hands helped him sit up and lean against the pillows and headboard.

"Where am I?" Was that his voice?

"Here, its just water." Dick eagerly swallowed the cool liquid until the glass was removed, too soon in his opinion but he knew that if he drank too much too quickly he ran the risk of being sick.  
"I'll get you some juice in a minute as long as you can keep that down. You shouldn't try to move around too much, you took a pretty bad beating and lost a lot of blood. You're in the guestroom of my apartment and still in Bludhaven. Lucky for you I was near by and heard the fight or you'd probably be dead. As it is you were out for just over a day. It's just before midnight Sunday, I found you late Saturday night." Dick studied his rescuer as he talked and mentally lowered his estimation of his age by a good half-decade to twenty-four, tops.

"Who are you?" Dick asked, still keeping a close eye on his companion.

"Oops, sorry about the bad manners. Xander Harris, pleasure to meet you Nightwing. Got to admit, never thought I'd meet one of you guys and I ended up saving your life." The goofy grin accompanying that statement took away any remaining hardness in his features and took the sting out of his last comment. Dick found himself giving a small grin in return.

"So what were you doing in that part of town that allowed you to come to my rescue?" Just because Xander seemed to be helping him didn't mean he trusted him, he was definitely hiding something.

"You want the truth or something that won't affect how you sleep for the rest of your life?" Xander's face was completely serious as he watched Dick.

"The truth please." Xander studied him a bit longer before nodding.

"I was out walking, getting a feel for the town, when your fight caught my attention. You were nearly dinner for a vampire nest. Of course, being who you are the probably would have turned you instead of just draining you. A vigilante of your abilities would be a great addition to any nest." Xander's face remained completely serious even as Dick stared at him in disbelief. Okay, he'd seen some pretty strange things since donning a cape and mask but vampires?

"Vampires?"

"Blood drinking, demon reanimated corpses and yes, demons are real. I work for a group that tries to keep their numbers down, doing whatever we can to save lives." That explained the battle weary look; he wasn't a thug but a different brand of vigilante in a way.  
"Of course, according to official records I work for a Historical Society but how many of those have members who have diplomatic immunity in just about every country on the planet?"

"You don't look like a historian." Xander threw him a mock hurt look before laughing.

"Nope, I had enough of big, mouldy books back in high school. Apparently I'm a wandering myth collector. I officially spent the last two years wandering Africa picking up various legends to be recorded. In reality I was hunting demons and scouting the local hunters to see how they were doing and if they could use our support."

"So you've been doing this long?" Dick was curious, Xander was either one of the best liars he'd ever met, insane, or telling the truth.

"Since I was fifteen and I literally fell for the new girl at school, very embarrassing. Hear about the town in California that got swallowed by a sinkhole two years ago?" Dick nodded; it had been all over the news for weeks.  
"Good old Sunnydale, I was born there and nearly died there more times than I like to count. Our school paper had its own obituary page things were so bad. Town was built over a Hellmouth and yes, that is exactly what it sounds like. People would die or disappear and no one would do a thing. A bunch of teenagers and a British librarian were all that stood between the end of the world and humanity and we managed to do it every time. We had a few casualties over the years but considering most of us had no training we did incredibly well. Do you know we actually had a discussion the other week on what the plural of apocalypse is? We were the last ones out of Sunnydale because we were the reason it sank. It was either Sunnydale or the world." Dick stared at Xander in shock, his story was pretty unbelievable but he certainly looked like he'd been fighting for the last ten or so years. In fact, he looked pretty close to burning out, something that was dangerous in his own line of work and probably just as dangerous in Xander's.  
"So, planning to call the nice guys with white coats?" He frowned as Xander tried to joke.

"No, I've seen some pretty weird things since I started this line of work. You've left a lot out but I believe you." He watched as Xander relaxed and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll go get you that juice." Xander left the room, giving Dick the chance to think. Xander was definitely one of the good guys, one who was very close to reaching the end of his endurance. He reminded him of Bruce on a few occasions when they'd had a particularly hard case and Batman had refused to rest. It was obvious he wasn't in Bludhaven for a holiday but surely his superiors could see what he saw? He watched as said man walked back in, balancing a tray.  
"Here you go." He put the tray down on the bed between them and took a chocolate chip cookie for himself. Dick sipped his juice slowly.

"Thanks." They sat in silence for a while, Dick eventually deciding to brave a cookie and thankfully keeping it down. He already felt stronger from just the liquids and that little bit of solid food.  
"So, what brings you to our wonderful city?"

"Rumours. We've been hearing whispers of something big planned so I'm here to scout them out. If they turn out to be true I'll call in backup and we'll take care of it."

"Need any help, I know the city." Xander was shaking his head before Dick finished speaking.

"No offence but stick with the human scum, you don't need the extra trouble. A mask won't hide your scent or aura and there are demons that can track you by either. And they won't care about who gets hurt in getting to you."

"All right. Could you let me know what happens?" Dick could see his point but he still wanted to know if anything happened.

"How? You're not exactly in the phone book." Dick surprised himself with his next actions, he never trusted this easily.

"I am." His hands went to his mask but Xander grabbed his wrist.

"Don't, I don't need to know your id Nightwing. It's better if I don't, what I don't know can't be tortured out of me." Dick nodded, seeing his point and surprised at his own willingness to trust this stranger with his secret.

"I have an email you can use, even if it's just for directions." Dick offered and they laughed, breaking the tension.

"Thanks, I've got a personal one you can use, in case you run into trouble with the nightlife again. It's better to keep this from the Council's official notice, there are still some of the old schooler's that I don't trust." Xander looked out the window at the night.  
"I better head out. There's a bathroom off my room if you feel up to a shower. You can borrow some clothes if you want. I get the feeling you won't be here when I get back but you are welcome to stay as long as you need. It was nice meeting you." Xander smiled and extended his hand. Dick returned the smile and took it.

"Thanks for saving my life. It's been interesting." Xander stood and left the apartment.

----------------

Xander crouched in an alley across from his target and watched as various demons and even some humans went about their business. He breathed deeply, scenting the air. It had taken a lot of work to get comfortable with his enhanced senses but he'd done it, just as he'd retrained his body using once forgotten memories.

It had taken a bit of work to find this place; Bludhaven was not the nicest of places. This was his third night watching the place although the last two had been interrupted. First he'd saved Nightwing from the warehouse two blocks away and then he'd spent a good portion of tonight chatting with the man. For a guy who ran around in a mask and a weird suite he was a nice guy. So far he had been lucky, no one had noticed the hunter observing them but he knew his luck couldn't hold forever. He needed to find out what was going on and soon.

------------

Dick removed his mask before moving onto the rest of his costume. He'd kept an eye out for Xander but hadn't seen anything. He knew he was still in the city, he'd seen him moving around his apartment when he'd swung by the previous night. He winced as still tender bruises complained about his movements.

"You were out of contact for over twenty four hours." Dick didn't jump, he'd been aware of the others presence since he'd returned home.

"I'm fine now. I got into a fight where I was outnumbered. Lucky for me one of the few people around here with a conscience showed up and got me out. I spent the day unconscious in his apartment and no, he didn't remove my mask." Dick turned to his mentor, letting him get a good look at the fading bruises and the more obvious bite mark on his neck.

"Something is set for here within the next few nights."

"Came to lend a hand?" Dick smiled, Bruce would never outright offer but that's how the older man was and he was used to it.

"It's big."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow for patrol." Batman turned to leave.  
"Bruce?" He paused at the window.  
"Thanks." Batman nodded and vanished. Dick collapsed on his bed, he could only hope this wasn't what Xander was investigating or things would get very interesting.

--------------

Xander swore softly as he saw the two figures swinging between buildings and heading his way, he really didn't need this. Standing he quickly climbed the nearby fire escape to the roof. Nightwing and Batman stood at the other end, ready to jump.

"Nightwing." Xander called as loudly as he dared. Both figures turned.

"Xander? Oh no."

"Yeah, let me guess. The club?"

"You've been watching it?"

"For the last week now, whatever's going on in there is big. I called backup for tomorrow night."

"Nightwing." Batman growled at his protégé.

"Batman, meet Xander. He's the one who saved my life the other night. Xander this is Batman."

"A pleasure to meet you sir." Xander grinned at the Bat.

"We don't have time for this." The Dark Knight readied his line.

"Batman we can't." Dick nearly gulped as his mentor turned to him.  
"This is Xander's case to deal with. Tomorrow night?" He asked the other man.

"Plan is to hit it tomorrow evening."

"He's a civilian."

"He's no more a civilian than we are Batman, it's just a different fight. We need to go before we attract attention he doesn't need. Please, just trust me on this one Batman. This is my city." His partner nodded and Dick relaxed a little.  
"I'll be waiting for your email, don't get killed."

"I've lasted this long. Just in case, I'm glad we met. Even if the circumstances were less than ideal."

"You too." Xander watched them leave before heading back to his surveillance spot.

---------

"Was hoping you'd come by this way." Nightwing turned as Xander walked up to him, he hadn't even realised the other man was on the roof. He was as sneaky as Batman!

"Its finished then?"

"Yeah, cops can handle the rest. The others have already left for home."

"But you're still here." Xander shrugged and leant against the low wall that ran along the edge of the roof.

"The apartment's Council owned if you ever need somewhere to crash." He offered.

"I'll remember that, thanks. You okay?" He'd noticed the slight stiffness to Xander's movements.

"Didn't duck fast enough but I'll heal, don't worry about it. I've had a lot worse."

"Let me see." Dick moved closer and Xander hesitated before raising his shirt. Dick gasped.  
"How are you walking?"

"That bad huh?" Funny, he hadn't really felt it till Nightwing reacted like that, now it was really hurting.

"You need to get treated."

"I will." He held still as Nightwing pulled some bandages from one of his belt pouches and began wrapping his ribs.  
"I'll email you if we hear of anything headed this way again." Xander offered, wincing as Nightwing tightened the bandage.

"And to let me know you're still alive." He tied the bandage off.

"Done. You ever need anyone to talk to whose in a similar line of work…" Dick trailed off and Xander smiled.

"You too." They clasped hands and then Nightwing was gone.

_TBC…?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them.  
__Thanks for the great reviews, didn't think this would be that popular! _

**Chapter 2**

June 5th 2004  
HyenaBoy,  
You really have to tell me how you got that nickname one day. Thanks for sending the help; she's on her way home and in one piece. Better keep her away from Gotham though; I think Robin's got a crush. Where are you these days? Still wandering, collecting legends or have you finally settled down? Need to patrol, thanks again.  
Nightwing.

August 21st 2004  
Hey Nightwing,  
Word of warning, we got intel that someone's hired the Order of Tereka to take you out. Know you won't like it but the only way to stop them is to kill them. Have to make it more trouble than the contract's worth to come after you. Sending a photo of their ring, all wear it just not necessarily on their fingers, if they have fingers. Not all members are human so be very careful. Don't get yourself killed! Let me know if you need help. Stay safe.  
HyenaBoy.

February 10th 2005  
HyenaBoy,  
You're joking! Hasn't she learnt? How long till this one goes bad? Let's face it, from what you've said she doesn't have the best track record when it comes to men. How many of her dates have tried to kill her at one point or another? How's RedWitch? Hope's she moved on form the Brat. Everything's quiet here. Robin's fallen for the latest Batgirl, not that he'll admit it. Seems like history repeating itself there. Oracle still won't go out with me, think I should give up? Actually took you up on the offer to use the apartment last night, you need to get a cleaning service for it. The dust was several inches thick.  
Nightwing.

September 18th 2005  
Nightwing,  
Can't wait till Christmas! Really need a slow period. Back in the States for a bit. Helping the DarkSlayer and Principal, things are getting out of hand here. Have you seen the latest death statistics? They've skyrocketed. Maybe I'll stop by your place if I'm free around Christmas, be nice to see you again. Better go, getting yelled at for patrol. Later.  
HyenaBoy.

January 1st 2006  
HyenaBoy,  
Happy New Year! Leaving for Gotham tonight, breakout at Arkham. Not how I wanted to be spending the night. Pity you didn't manage to get here for Christmas, snow actually makes this place look semi-liveable. Hope your night's better than mine will be.  
Nightwing.

April 20th 2006  
Nightwing,  
Core group get together in London, joy. Wonder if Dark and Light will come to blows again? Key is dating a WolfBoy, he seems nice so far. Half wondering when he's going to go psychotic on us, pessimistic huh? I'll be out of touch for a while, headed back to the wild so no internet. Better still be alive when I get back! Too many friends have died on me, don't be one of them. Should be gone three, maybe four months tops. Maybe we can meet up when I get back.  
HyenaBoy.

----------

"So what's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Nightwing spared a glance for Robin as they travelled the rooftops. It was nice having the teen around for a bit, he welcomed the help on patrol and it gave Robin some time out from under Batman's careful watch.

"Ever since August you've been a bit distracted. Oracle's commented on it too. Only one who hasn't said anything is Batman but you can bet he knows." Robin paused on the next roof, forcing Nightwing to stop as well.

"It's nothing."

"Yeah right. You can either talk to me or I sic Oracle on you and she won't let it go." Robin grinned and Nightwing groaned. The kid was just too smart for Nightwing's own good.

"Fine." Nightwing lent against the low wall surrounding the roof and realised with a start that it was the roof they'd said goodbye on.  
"Remember two years ago when I disappeared for a day?"

"Yeah, Batman was really worried. Didn't some guy save your life?"

"His name's Xander, we've kept in contact via email. His last message was in April, he said he'd be out of contact for four months at the most. I'm worried." Nightwing shrugged.

"Eight months is a bit long if he said it would be four. Have you tried police records?"

"He was headed overseas so no."

"You know his name, get Oracle to search, see if he's come back into the country or where his passport was last used and when. That'll give you some idea. Meantime, there's a guy on that roof. Should we check it out?" They fired their jump lines and swung across. Nightwing threw out his arm, stopping a confused Robin from approaching. Sitting on the edge of the roof was a man with shaggy dark hair, dressed in black.

"We always meet on roofs." His voice was rough with pain. Nightwing frowned.

"Xander? What happened? Where have you been?" He approached his friend slowly, not wanting to startle him when he was sitting half off a seven-story building. Xander slowly looked up at him, revealing a tear-stained face.

"She's dead. My Willow's dead." Nightwing knelt beside him and placed a comforting hand on his arm, ready to grab him if he slipped.

"RedWitch." He couldn't help but gasp as he really looked at his friends face.  
"Your eye."

"Parting gift. She was dieing anyway so she used it all to give it back. But I just want her back!" A harsh sob escaped.  
"It's not fair, she shouldn't be dead. I'm the normal one, it should have been me."

"Don't ever say that Xander! Do you think she would want you to even think that? Come on, you're coming home with me." He tried to get Xander to stand but he refused.

"Can't. Don't you see, everyone dies. Jesse, Anya, Willow. They all die." Nightwing removed something from a pouch on his belt.

"Breathe in Xander." He put his hand up to Xander's face.

"What?" The gas did its work and he slumped into Nightwing's waiting arms.

"Patrol's done for the night. Help me get him to the car."

"Your missing friend?" Robin moved to hold Xander while Nightwing stood.

"Yeah. He was pretty close to exhausted two years ago but he had been improving. I just hope Willow's death hasn't pushed him over the edge, they'd been friends since kindergarten." They'd managed to get back to Nightwing's car while talking and carefully put their unconscious burden in.

"So what now?" Robin asked, leaning against the car.

"Whatever it takes to get him back on his feet. I'm taking a vacation." Robin stared at him in shock.

"Batman won't be impressed."

"This is my city Robin, not his. He has no say in what I do here. Xander saved my life, he's a good man and he needs help before he does something stupid to make the pain stop." Nightwing slid into the drivers seat.

"Do you think he'd…"

"I hope not." Nightwing turned the car for home and they fell silent.

------

Xander stared up at the unfamiliar ceiling, not caring where he was or how he got there. It didn't matter anymore, she was gone. He could still see it in his mind every time he closed his eyes she was there. Probably explained why he hadn't slept much in the last few weeks so then how was it morning? Then he remembered meeting Nightwing on the rooftop. He must have hit him with some sort of sedative and taken him somewhere to sleep it off.

"Was wondering when you'd wake up." Xander looked over to the door. Standing in it was a man maybe a few years older than him with blue eyes and dark hair, a man he'd never seen before, or had he? He thought about it for a few seconds.

"Nightwing?" He croaked.

"Knew you were smart. Name's Dick Grayson. Pleasure to finally meet you face to face. Brought you some breakfast."

"You drugged me." Xander accused.

"You were hysterical and on the verge of collapse. Besides that Bludhaven is not safe at night, a fact you well know. Anyhow you looked like you could use the sleep." Dick grinned as Xander scowled at him.

"Can't sleep, keep seeing her." Xander turned away.

"I won't ask but I am here if you need to talk. Nightwing and Officer Grayson are officially on holiday." Xander turned back, looking mildly surprised.

"You're a cop?"

"Yeah, one of the few honest ones in the city."

"You're a vigilante, not very honest there."

"Yeah, well the cops don't really like us masked types and I can do twice the good as both. Besides it gives access to really fun reading material. You for example have a very interesting record."

"Wouldn't surprise me, the cops back home never liked us. Most of them were on the mayor's payroll, he was more than corrupt. They tried to pin everything they could on us. Only things I did do they never figured out."

"Oh?" Dick raised an eyebrow. He'd had the feeling that the things in Xander's record weren't right.

"Stole a rocket launcher from the army and blew up the high school."

"You what!" Dick stared at him in shock, there had better be very good explanations for those.

"Demon called the Judge was going to wipe out humanity and no weapon forged by man could stop it. Rocket launchers aren't forged. I wanted a tank but I figured even people in Sunnydale weren't that blind. As for the high school, the mayor was going to ascend into a big snake demon, eat the graduating class and then open the Hellmouth. He had to be stopped. I made the explosives and organised the student army for the day." Xander shrugged.  
"This is off the record isn't it?"

"Yeah, no one would believe me anyway. I can't decide which one of us has the weirder life."

"At least I don't swing around in a skin-tight costume." They both smiled at that. Dick was willing to take the digs about his uniform if it kept Xander's mind off his own problems.  
"Who's in the other room?"

"You probably saw him last night." Xander frowned in concentration.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, I'd introduce you but he's still at the stage where protecting his id is everything. And with Batman backing that up…"

"That's fine, we managed to be friends without my knowing."

"That we did. Does your knowing change anything?"

"Not on my end, except now I know where to send Christmas cards." Dick relaxed.  
"Though it's driving me crazy trying to work out where I've heard your name before." Dick winced; Bruce was not going to be impressed.

"Probably in connection with my father, Bruce."

"Bruce…Bruce Wayne? Oh yeah, that would be it. He seems like an all right guy, needs to drop the airhead playboy routine though." Dick laughed.

"What makes you think its an act?"

"Call it a hunch, no way he's that dumb." Xander didn't point it out but he was great at spotting masks, he'd been wearing them all his life.  
"What happens now?"

"You eat and clean up, then we go from there."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're my friend and you saved my life, guess I'm returning the favour."

"I…" Xander swallowed and looked away.

"Eat Xander." Dick smiled softly in understanding.

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__Sorry about the long wait, had to wait for the inspiration to hit. I'm being very bad, I should be doing uni work but oh well. I'd rather face annoyed teachers than annoyed readers, you guys are deadlier!_

**Chapter 3**

"Is he all right?" Dick slumped onto his couch even as Tim asked.

"Not by a long shot."

"How much did you tell him?"

"He thinks Bruce should drop the airhead playboy act." Tim laughed.

"I'd love to see Bruce's face if he said that to his face!" Dick grinned.

"I'll bring the camera. He knows I'm Nightwing and a cop."

"So did he guess Batman?" Tim knew as well as Dick that Bruce would not be happy if he had.

"I'd say he figured it out but decided not to say anything."

"Smart guy."

"Yeah. You better head home." Dick gave Tim's arm a brotherly squeeze.

"Okay, I can take a hint. See you later." Tim slipped out the window and was gone. Dick waited until he heard the shower start before heading for his communication gear.

"You there oracle?"

"Hey Dick, what do you need?"

"Nothing. Just letting you know I have a houseguest for a while who knows about me. Also, Nightwing's taking a holiday."

"Because of your guest?" He could hear the curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, remember two years ago?"

"He's your guest?"

"Yes, he's had a rough time lately. He just lost a friend and needs help. He scared me last night Babs, if we hadn't found him I really think we'd be getting a reported suicide today."

"Good thing you found him then. You don't think he'll react violently?"

"No, he already would have since I did drug him last night. He's more a danger to himself at the moment. I have to help him Babs. Can you tell Bruce?"

"All right, but you owe me."

"Thanks. I better go, the shower just shut off." Dick waited for Xander to come out.  
"Feel better?" Xander shrugged.  
"Take a seat." Dick patted the couch beside him and Xander slowly sat.

"What happens now?" Xander kept his eyes on the floor.

"Do you have any belongings with you?"

"No."

"Then it looks like we'll need to do some shopping at least. Need some more food too with two of us here now." Xander finally looked up, shocked.

"What?"

"It's simple, you're staying here for as long as you need too. I'm not taking no for an answer Xan. You need a friend right now and I plan to be it."

"But."

"No buts Xander." Dick placed a hand on his shoulder in support.  
"I know what its like to lose people. I won't push you to talk but I will be here for you if you want to. The spare room is yours now."

"Gonna cuff me to the bed if I try to leave?"

"If I have too. Come on, we have a lot of shopping to do."

--------------

"Rupert Giles."

"Hello Mr. Giles, I thought you would like to know where Xander Harris is."

"Is he all right? I swear if you've hurt him…" Dick gulped silently; Mr. Giles could give Batman a run for his money in the scariness department when one of his own was in danger.

"I haven't done anything to him sir. He's simply using my guest room for a while. A mutual friend of ours found him on a rooftop last night. He was worried about him so he brought him to me for help." Dick relaxed slightly as he heard Mr. Giles sigh tiredly.

"How is he?"

"He' a mess but he seems better today than last night."

"Who are you and where are you?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Please, we're all worried about him. He needs to be with friends right now. You don't know what he's dealing with."

"I know about his real job sir and I have dealt with losing people close to me before. He came here for a reason Mr. Giles. Look, I'll try to get him to cal you but no promises. I swear, he'll come to no harm with me."

"Hello? Hello?" Giles swore and hung up. As much as he might like to deny it, Xander was the closest thing he had to a son and he desperately wanted to see him for himself, to know that he truly was all right.

------------------

"How's Giles?" Dick froze for a second before sighing.

"Worried about you. How'd you?"

"I heard you."

"From here." Xander nodded form where he was sprawled on his bed, ignoring Dick's disbelieving look.

"There's a reason for the whole HyenaBoy thing you know. Back in high school primal spirits, hyenas to be exact, possessed a bunch of us. I was pack leader so I got the strongest one, Giles thought they got it all out but he was wrong. Some stuff happened in Africa so now I have the senses back but without the attitude problem or enhanced strength. I've noticed I heal a little faster than the norm but not by much."

"That's how you always find me."

"Yep. Your fancy ropes make a distinctive noise plus not many people use the rooftops as a highway so your scent lingers longer. It gives me a bit of an edge since no one expects it from someone who reads as 100 human." Xander shrugged and fell silent. Dick sat on the bed beside him and they simply spent some time together in companionable silence.

------------

Dick was out of bed before he'd even realised what was going on. It took him seconds to be in Xander's room and at his side. He carefully held the other man down to stop his thrashing.

"Xander, wake up. It's okay, you're safe." He held on tight as Xander continued to fight but at least he'd stoped screaming.  
"Shh, its all right." Dick continued to talk as Xander gradually began to calm. He stayed until he was sure Xander was past his nightmare. Instead of going back to bed he dragged his sleeping bag in and made himself comfortable on the floor at the foot of Xander's bed in case he was needed again.

--------

Dick groaned and rubbed his eyes, trying to wake up fully. The enticing smells coming from his kitchen convinced him to crawl out of his sleeping bag and he staggered into the other room, still more than half asleep. He'd had to help Xander a further three times during the night and he was tired from the interrupted sleep.

"Morning." He managed a smile in return to Xander's greeting and gratefully inhaled the coffee he was handed.  
"Hope you don't mind but I made us breakfast."

"Thanks, I'm not exactly known for my cooking."

"Neither am I but I can make a decent breakfast. Um, about last night…"

"Forget it. That's what friends are for."

"Yeah, well thanks anyway. The floor couldn't have been very comfortable."

"Trust me, I've slept on a lot worse."

"Me too, but still…"

"Xander its fine. How about we eat before all this gets cold?" Xander smiled slightly and nodded. Soon the only sounds were those of two people eating and thoroughly enjoying their meal.

TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them.  
__So sorry for the long wait, I've been a bit stuck on this one plus the others were clambering for attention._

**Chapter 4**

Dick relaxed back on the couch and watched as Xander moved about the apartment. It had been nearly a week since he'd found the other man on the roof and his nightmares were getting worse, not better. He only had a few days left before he had to go back to work but he wasn't sure about leaving Xander alone for that long. They were both exhausted from lack of sleep but Dick was more worried about Xander than himself since at least he was eating properly. Xander just picked at his food and rarely talked. He'd thought things would be okay after that first night but it was just getting worse and he didn't know what to do.

------------------------

Xander couldn't do anything but scream as Willow faced off against the demon. He struggled futilely against the two holding him in place; he simply wasn't strong enough to break their hold on him. Every trick he knew for getting free was useless and he slowly went limp, his injuries and whatever spell he'd been hit with finally taking their toll on his body. He tried to keep struggling but his body refused to move. Seeing this the demons released him and moved back to the fight. He couldn't even scream anymore, he'd lost all control of his body. All he could do was stand and watch as his friends fought. She was beautiful as she fought, her long white hair whipping around her body and power pouring off her slender form. But he could see she was beginning to tire and all he wanted to do was help her.

"Xander? What are you doing?" He could hear Buffy but she sounded so far away. He could vaguely feel her shaking him but he was still locked under the spell.  
"Giles! Get over here! Something's wrong with Xander!" He wanted to tell her to forget him, to help Willow but he couldn't speak. He felt his very soul scream in pain and denial as he saw his Willow stagger under the demon's power and begin to fall. He wanted to reach out to her as her green eyes met his brown one. She smiled sweetly at him and he could see her gathering her magic one last time.  
"Willow!" He wanted to add his voice to Buffy's, to scream but he couldn't.

'I love you Xander. Live for me.' He heard Willow's voice in his head before everything went white.

Xander bolted upright and fought against the arms holding him.

"Xander, calm down. It's okay, you're safe." Recognising the voice his body went limp and he turned into a comforting embrace.  
"It's okay, I won't let anyone hurt you." For once he let himself believe that he was safe and gave into the sobs instead of fighting them. He cried into Dick's chest, alternating between sobs and screams of grief as the other simply held and rocked him, murmuring comforting nothings.

"She's gone. She's gone." He sobbed.

"I know." Dick whispered. He looked up and saw a familiar figure on the opposite rooftop, watching them. But he didn't care what Batman thought tonight.

-----------------

Bruce watched as his son comforted the younger man. He'd been patrolling Bludhaven every other night without telling Dick. It was hard to imagine that the young man in his sons' arms was the same one he had met on a rooftop two years ago. He owed him for saving Dick's life so he would patrol and let Dick help his friend.

--------------------

Xander blinked and stretched sleepily. He froze as someone murmured in his ear before realising who it was. He smiled and slipped from the bed and Dick's arms. He was surprised to find that he felt better than he had since that night. It still hurt more than anything but it wasn't a crippling pain anymore. Who knew sobbing like a baby could be so good for you. He grabbed some clean clothes and headed for the shower.

Xander stared at his face in the mirror, studying his new eye for the first time. There was no way to tell it wasn't the original, al the scaring was completely gone as if he had never been injured in the first place.

'Having fun?' Xander jumped and stared at the mirror in shock.

"Wills?" He whispered, reaching out a hand to touch the mirror. The redhead giggled softly.

'I'm dead Xan, you can't touch me.'

"What? How?" He stammered and she smiled sadly.

'This is a one off chance to say goodbye and fill you in on a few things. Do you remember what happened that night?'

"You died." He said sadly.

'Other than that?'

"The fight, not being able to move, your voice in my head like now and then a white light."

'Okay. That white light was magic, pure and simple. That's how you got your eye back, a nice piece of work if I do say so myself. I knew I was dead but I had to stop the demons and my body had already pretty much shut down.'

"So how did we stop them?"

'No we Xander, you. It was my magic yes but I was already dead. I managed to transfer the spell over to you at the last second.'

"Oh shit. But magic and me aren't a good combo."

'This once you were thanks to my guidance. Getting your eye back isn't the only side effect though.' She looked at him guiltily.

"Willow?"

'Your body has never had to channel that much power before Xander.'

"Am I dieing?" He asked softly, that was the most likely thing.

'I don't know. It changed you somehow, maybe enough to spare you but I don't know.'

"How long do I have if…"

'A month tops. Xander I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you.'

"It's okay Wills, I know you didn't. It had to be done. I always knew I wouldn't die of old age in this line of work, only human after all. I die I die, its as simple as that. If I don't then I keep fighting. I don't blame you."

'Thank you. I have to go Xander.' He nodded and put his hand to the mirror. A ghostly hand was raised to rest where his did.

"I love you Willow."

'I love you too Xander. Jesse says hello and to not come too soon.' With that she faded and Xander was left staring at his reflection.

-----------------

"Xander?" He looked up and smiled sadly at his friend.

"Hey Dick." The older man sat on the couch beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"For someone who just found out they may only have a month to live? Pretty good." It took a few seconds for Dick to realise what his friend had said since he was so laid back but when he did he froze.

"What?"

"The night Willow died she channelled the spell through me. Know what happens when you push that much power through someone who has never even had to handle a quarter of that? Generally bad things." Dick went pale and put a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"What can we do?"

"Wait. Hey it's only a month." Xander shrugged. Dick just stared at him in complete shock and disbelief.

"How can you be so calm about this? You could be dieing." Xander gave him a small smile.

"I knew the day I started that I wouldn't live to die of old age Dick. I never figured on lasting this long as it is."

"I…you can't just give up Xander. There has to be something we can do!" Xander watched him as he leapt from the couch to pace.

"We?"

"Yes we! You're my friend and I don't abandon my friends. There has to be something and we will find it." Xander smiled softly.

"Thanks." Xander took a deep breath as Dick collapsed back onto the couch.  
"It's not definite. With how many weird things I've gone through there's a chance I won't die. Willow wasn't positive, the magic has changed me but it may be in a no fatal way."

"You willing to wait and take the chance?" Dick asked softly, pulling his friend into a lose hug. Xander let his head hang for a bit and Dick swallowed hard. It was his choice after all.

"No. I should contact Giles, maybe they can find something at the Council."

"So let's go call him." Dick let him go and stood up. Xander looked up at him and then smiled, a genuine happy smile for the first time in a while.

"Dick?" Dick looked down at him.

"Thanks."

_TBC…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Still not mine.  
__Sorry about the incredibly long wait, got caught up with some of my other fics._

**Chapter 5**

Xander sighed and put his head down on his arms. It had already been two weeks and they were no closer to figuring things out. At least he'd managed to convince Dick to get back to his life; he really didn't want to be responsible for the other man losing his job or something. Giles had flipped out when he'd rung and had insisted he return to England but Xander had refused. He didn't want to be coddled and that was exactly what would happen if he went back. Yes, Dick was worried but at least he was letting Xander try to figure it out for himself while giving whatever help he could. Shaking his head Xander stood and went to the fridge, Dick would be home soon and would then need to get ready for his night job so Xander figured it was the least he could do to have some food ready for him. Xander had just finished the meal when he doubled up, clutching his stomach as pain tore through him. He managed a strangled gasp before everything went black and he slumped to the floor.

-----------------

As soon as he opened the door Dick realised something was wrong. Still in his uniform he slipped his gun from its holster and moved silently further inside, searching the rooms. When he reached the kitchen he froze for a split second before dropping to his knees beside his friend. Xander didn't move as he carefully felt for a pulse. Relieved to find one Dick grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, not that he thought they could do a lot for the Watcher but he had to do something. He placed a hand on his friends shoulder, hoping Xander would somehow sense he wasn't alone anymore. He only moved when he had to get up to let the paramedics in.

Dick stood to the side as the two men began work on his unconscious friend. He clenched his hands into fists feeling completely useless even as one began asking him questions. He answered automatically; unable to take his eyes off Xander's too still form. He followed them down to the ambulance and climbed into the back as the vehicle took off towards the hospital.

--------------------

He groaned as a wave of pain washed over him but struggled to open his eyes. He had to do it though he didn't know why. He struggled weakly as he felt something trying to hold him down. Vague sounds reached him as he continued to struggle until a voice cut through the noise. The voice was calm and familiar as it spoke to him even as gentle warmth soothed his face. He calmed and slowly sank back into the darkness.

Dick relaxed as Xander slowly stilled under his touch. He had fought the nurses but had responded to his voice and touch, obviously he had been aware enough to at least realise that Dick meant him no harm. He looked up as a doctor entered the room and checked Xander over.

"How is he?" dick asked softly, not sure that he really wanted to know.

"We're still running tests. So far everything's come back negative. Has he been exposed to anything recently? Or taken anything?"

"No. He was in Africa for a while though." Dick figured he should at least give them that, not that it would help.

"Until we find out all we can do is keep giving him pain meds. I'm sorry." Dick nodded absently as the doctor left. Dick stayed a while longer before leaving to make a phone call.

"Rupert Giles speaking."

"Xander's deteriorating, he collapsed today and is in the hospital. Whatever your people are researching I suggest they hurry." Dick hung up, unwilling to get into another argument with the man.

"How is he?" Dick almost jumped at the sound of his mentor and fathers voice but managed not to. He turned and gave Bruce a tired smile.

"He hasn't woken yet though he was fighting the staff for a bit. I managed to calm him down and he seems more peaceful now. All the tests are coming back negative, they're not equipped for magic."

"Go home and get some sleep, I'll watch him." Bruce laid a hand on Dick's shoulder and squeezed it gently. Dick gave him a grateful look and left. Bruce headed up to the room and slipped inside. He stood by the bed and looked down at the young man lying so still. This was not the same young man he'd first met. That man had been full of life and strong, now he was pale and appeared almost dead. Bruce sat in the nearby chair and settled in to keep watch over his son's friend.

---------------------

"Giles we have to do something! We can't just leave him with those people, he belongs to us!" Giles looked up at his one time charge in shock.

"Don't you mean with us? It is Xander's choice Buffy and he chose to go to them for help."

"But he can't! Why would they want him anyway? Donut runs?" Giles slammed his hands down on the desk even as he stood to tower of 'his' Slayer.

"That is enough! After everything that young man has given to this fight I will not listen to you belittle him. I do not know why you continue to act this way towards Alexander but he is one of the bravest people I know. How many times has he saved you Buffy? Has saved all of us and yet you continue. I thought you had moved past this but obviously I was wrong. Until you grow up I do not wish to see you." Buffy stared at him in shock as he sat back down and puled the reports he had been reading back in front of himself.  
"That means remove yourself from my office, now." The oldest Slayer was too shocked to say anything as she left the office and Giles sighed as he began reading through the reports. So far nothing had been found to help the boy he considered his own son. He took his glasses off and buried his head in his hands. He could not imagine losing Xander so close to losing Willow. Those two in many ways had been the heart of their group; they could not lose them both. There had to be a way to save the young man.

_TBC…_  
_Very short I know but at least it's an update!  
__So, I know there are magic users in the DC verse, should one of them be called in to help? If so who and give me some background on them or a site with good info. Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Not mine.  
__Sorry for the really long wait._

**Chapter 6**

Xander groaned as he struggled to force his eyes open. After what felt like an eternity they did and then all he could do was stare at the completely unfamiliar surroundings. The only possible location his foggy brain could come up was Watcher HQ but he hadn't been back there in…just how long had it been? He weakly tried to push himself into a sitting position only to fail miserably. The door opened and he smiled tiredly as a familiar figure walked in, froze and then all but flew across the room.

"You're finally awake. How do you feel?" Dick asked in concern.

"Tired, sore." Xander croaked, gratefully sipping from the straw that appeared in front of him.  
"Where? How long?"

"Wayne manor. I found you passed out in the apartment a month ago. You were in hospital for a week and then we moved you here since they couldn't do anything. Bruce, Oracle, Robin and I went crazy contacting anyone we thought could help. Zantana was the one who finally worked it out and healed you. She said it'll take you a while to get back on your feet but that there is no further risk. She left a week ago and you've been sleeping since. I've been calling Giles for you to keep him updated on your condition and he did everything he could to find a cure as well." Dick paused to take a shaky breath.  
"We nearly lost you more than a few times Xan. You really scared me." He admitted.

"Sorry, try not to do it again." Xander said tiredly, fighting to keep his eyes open. Dick smiled.

"I'll let you get some sleep and let everyone know you woke up."

------------------------

"Nice to see you awake." Xander looked up and smiled at the dark-haired teen lounging in the doorway.

"Robin I presume?" He asked and the teen nodded.

"You know Batman and Nightwing so there's no point not telling you. My name's Tim Drake."

"Nice to meet you Tim." Xander made himself more comfortable against his pillows.  
"Dick said you helped look for a cure, so thanks. You didn't have to…"

"Yes I did. Dick's my brother and you're his friend." Tim shrugged.

"Well thanks anyway."

"No problem. Dick needs all the non-costumed friends he can get. Okay so you definitely do something weird for work, and no one's telling me exactly what, but you seem a lot more normal than people in our line of work."

"You really want to know what I do?"

"Only if you want to tell me." Xander stared at the teen in thought for a bit before deciding.

"In a few years, lets leave what little innocence you have intact for a while longer. Just…never invite someone in after dark, step back from the door and if they can't come in then shut it." That earnt him a very confused look but Tim nodded.

----------------------------

"Hey G-man." Giles couldn't help but smile at the familiar greeting.

"It's good to hear from you Xander. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Still really tired and walking isn't really happening yet. But better than I was. How's everyone?"

"Worried for you. They will be relieved to hear you are doing better. Buffy has been a little…difficult. She was not happy when your friends refused to tell us where you were and let us bring you here."

"I figured as much but it was for the best Giles. I'm happy G-man; I need time away from the Council, away from the apocalypse of the week. You get it, don't you?"

"I understand. Take as much time as you need, I'll keep Buffy occupied."

"Thanks, this isn't permanent I just need a break. I'll talk to you later."

-----------------------------

Dick couldn't help but grin at the look on his friends face as the other man struggled to walk towards him even as he continually backed away.

"You're enjoying this." Xander grumbled, tightening his grip on the rail as his legs threatened to give way.

"Just the expression on your face." Dick told him.  
"You're improving quickly."

"Yeah, it takes me ten minutes to fall over instead of five."

"Still a big improvement over five seconds." Dick pointed out with a grin. He helped Xander over to a chair and he collapsed gratefully into it.  
"I have to head back to Bludhaven next week. I've run out of vacation time and apparently there's a case my partner wants my help on." Xander nodded, understanding that Dick was lucky to have had as long as he had off work.  
"Bruce said you can stay here as long as you want, at least until you're fully recovered. After that's up to you but I don't mind if you come back to my place. Guess I've gotten used to having a flatmate."

"I think I'd like that, at least for a while. I'll go back to the Council eventually, I've seen too much to ever leave for good. But I haven't had a break since I was fifteen. They can live without me for a while longer.

_TBC…_


End file.
